To Lincoln With Love
by Peachy-Author
Summary: On Lincoln's 12th birthday, he receives some extra gifts from his sisters; things that he could only receive after the party. And the presents show just how much his sisters care. One-shot!


(A/N: Okay, I finally got an idea for a fic about "The Loud House"! This one relates to the events of the episode "The Whole Picture". Hope you like it!)

It was nighttime in Royal Woods. Earlier that day, the Loud House had been full of activity, 'cause that day happened to be Lincoln's 12th birthday, and the party had been a lot of fun. However, it's nighttime now, and we're supposed to be at the Loud House, so let's get a move on!

Over at the Loud House, Lincoln Loud was in his room, sitting up in bed as he looked over the presents and cards he received that day. He was happy; this had been a great day for him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"It's open!" Lincoln called, putting everything away.

The door opened, and there stood Lincoln's oldest sister, Lori.

"Lincoln, we're having a meeting in Luna and Luan's room, and you're needed. Come on!" Lori said.

"Okay." Lincoln said, wondering what was up.

The siblings walked into the room, where the rest of the sisters were gathered 'round.

"What's up?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln, the presents you got from us today weren't the only presents we had for you." Lynn explained.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked, a little confused.

"We actually have a couple more presents for you. But we couldn't give them to you during the party." Lucy said.

"And why not?" Lincoln asked.

"If your guests saw your reaction to these presents, they'd think what they got you was lame." Luna explained.

"It all depends on what the gifts are. I can't give you my opinion until I see them." Lincoln said.

"Here's one of the gifts." Lisa said, handing her brother a small, wrapped box. Lincoln opened it, and the box contained a small, black rectangle with a cord sticking out of it.

"What's this?" Lincoln asked, knowing he'd never seen anything like this before.

"That is an external hard-drive, which can help you save documents, pictures, videos, and lots of things on computers, which comes in handy if you need a new computer, or if the computer has to be reset. The only reason it's not in its package is because I used it for something important, but I did it for you." Lisa said.

"What did you do?" Lincoln asked.

"I'll show you." Lisa said as Luan turned on her computer. Lisa showed Lincoln how to plug the hard-drive into the computer. When the computer sensed it, Lisa opened up the hard-drive, and Lincoln saw that Lisa had indeed used the hard-drive, 'cause there were several folders in it already.

"Open one." Lisa told him.

Lincoln opened up the first folder... and he thought he was dreaming, 'cause if he didn't know better, he'd swear that folder contained the pictures of his childhood that had been deleted.

"Wake me up!" Lincoln shouted, hardly daring to believe what he had seen.

Luan dumped a bucket of water over Lincoln's head.

"Thanks." Lincoln said.

"You're welcome." Luan said.

Lincoln turned his attention back to the computer, and sure enough, the folder did contain the memories he thought he'd lost. Though this folder only contained a good several hundred of them. The other folders contained more of the pictures, and they all held just as much as the first one.

"How did you get all my childhood pictures back?! I thought they were gone forever!" Lincoln said to Lisa as he pulled her into a hug.

"When you mentioned that all your pictures got deleted, I figured that they weren't completely gone. I did some serious work on the computer and found every last picture." Lisa began.

"All 3,212,016 of them?!" Lincoln said, still in disbelief. This was too good to be true.

"Yes. Don't interrupt." Lisa said.

"Sorry." Lincoln apologized.

"Once that was done, I told our parents that I needed an external hard-drive for important files. When they got it for me, I immediately started moving the pictures into folders, which I moved onto the hard-drive, so you can bring them up on any computer." Lisa said.

"And that's not all." Leni said.

"There's more?" Lincoln asked as he carefully removed the hard-drive, and Luan turned her computer off.

The sisters went to the closet, where they pulled out some big books.

"These are also for you. I hope you like them." Lola said as the sisters set the books on the floor.

"I wonder what these are?" Lincoln said as he knelt down and opened the first book.

To his great surprise, the books turned out to be photo albums, and they too contained the pictures of Lincoln's childhood.

"You printed them out, too?!" Lincoln asked, shocked out of his mind.

"Yup. I had plenty of ink to do so, and everyone else helped put the photos into the albums." Lisa smiled.

"It was a lot of work, but we were glad to do it." Lana said.

"Seeing your reaction literally made our hard work worth it." Lori smiled.

Lincoln was almost speechless. His sisters had done all that work just for him, and they made his birthday all the more happier. He also understood why they didn't give these to him during the party.

Knowing what Lincoln wanted now, the siblings all shared a group hug. Now Lincoln knew just how much his sisters cared.

"I... I don't know how I can ever repay you for these." Lincoln said when he finally managed to find his voice.

"You don't have to, bro." Luna assured him.

"I already told you that your reaction made our work worth it." Lori said.

"Thank you all so much..." Lincoln said, unable to leave his sisters' sides.

The sisters all smiled at each other, glad that they were able to make Lincoln's birthday a happy one, indeed.

The End

Well, I did my best, and I felt that Lisa, smart as she is, could figure out where in the computer Lincoln's pictures went. I hope you all enjoyed my first one-shot for "The Loud House"!


End file.
